yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Metal Tank
－メタル・キャタピラー |jpname = Ｚ－メタル・キャタピラー |jphira = ゼット－メタル・キャタピラー |phon = Zetto Metaru Kyatapirā |trans = Z-Metal Caterpillar |image = ZMetalTankDPKB-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Machine |type2 = Union |atk = 1500 |def = 1300 |level = 4 |lore = Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.) |itlore = Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase, puoi equipaggiare questa carta ad un "X-Testa Cannone" o "Y-Testa Drago" che controlli come una Carta Magia Equipaggiamento, OPPURE staccare l'equipaggiamento ed Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale questa carta scoperta in Posizione di Attacco. Fino a quando questa carta rimane equipaggiata ad un mostro per questo effetto, quel mostro guadagna 600 ATK e DEF. (1 mostro può essere equipaggiato solo con 1 Mostro Union alla volta. Se il mostro equipaggiato con questa carta sta per essere distrutto in battaglia, distruggi invece questa carta.) |ptlore = Uma vez por turno, você pode equipar esta carta em um "X-Head Cannon" ou "Y-Dragon Head" que você controla OU desequipá-lo e Special Summon esta carta para o seu lado do campo virada para cima na Posição de Ataque. O monstro equipado ganha 600 de ATK e DEF. (Somente 1 monstro pode ser equipado com um monstro Union por vez. Se o monstro equipado seria destruído em batalha, destrua esta carta em vez disso) |delore = Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Main Phase, kannst du deine "X-Kopfkanone"- oder "Y-Drachenkopf"-Karte mit dieser Karte als Ausrüstungszauberkarte ausrüsten ODER sie als Union-Ausrüstung ausklinken und als Spezialbeschwörung in offener Angriffsposition auf deiner Spielfeldseite beschwören. Wenn diese Karte durch ihren Effekt ein Monster ausrüstet, erhöhe die ATK und DEF des ausgerüsteten Monsters um 600 Punkte. (1 Monster kann nur mit 1 Union-Monster zu jeder Zeit ausgerüstet sein. Wenn das Monster, das mit dieser Karte ausgerüstet ist, als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört wird, zerstöre stattdessen diese Karte.) |effect = Ignition |archetype1 = VWXYZ |support1 = X-Head Cannon |support2 = Y-Dragon Head |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |stats2 = Equipped gains DEF |summon1 = Special Summons itself |summon2 = Special Summons from your S/T Zone |fusionmaterial1 = XZ-Tank Cannon |fusionmaterial2 = YZ-Tank Dragon |fusionmaterial3 = XYZ-Dragon Cannon |mst1 = Treated as Equip Card |mst2 = Destroys itself |mst3 = Redirects destruction |misc1 = Limited activations |number = 64500000 |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN061 - R) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-EN007 - C) Magician's Force (MFC-006 - SR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN012 - C) |fr_sets = Sombre Révélation Volume 1 (DR1-FR061 - R) Pack du Duelliste 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-EN007 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR012 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE061) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-DE007 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE012 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT061) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-IT007 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT012 - C) |pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT061) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP061) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-SP007 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP012 - C) |jp_sets = Advent of Union (302-006 - SR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-JP007 - C) Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP061) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-011 - C) |ae_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-AE006 - SR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR061) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-KR007 - C) Magician's Force (MFC-KR006 - SR) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest |wc6_sets = Magician's Force Machine Collection B Special Monsters A Special Summon Collection A All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 25 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_mov = Present |anime_dm = 130, 166, 194 |anime_gx = 004, 54, 82, 111 }}